


The Wheel Of The Year V: Ostara

by BradyGirl_12



Series: The Wheel Of The Year [5]
Category: due South
Genre: Equinox, Established Relationship, Explicit Sexual Content, Holidays, M/M, Male Slash, Ostara, Pagan Festivals, Paganism, Romance, Series, Series: The Wheel Of The Year, Sex, Sexual Content, Slash, Spring, Spring Equinox, Vernal Equinox, Wicca, fairy tale
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 1999-05-22
Updated: 1999-05-22
Packaged: 2018-11-10 09:48:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 932
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11124690
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BradyGirl_12/pseuds/BradyGirl_12
Summary: Two axes.  Two.  Originally posted 3/27/98. This story is a sequel toThe Wheel Of The Year IV: Imbolc.





	The Wheel Of The Year V: Ostara

**Author's Note:**

> Note from Speranza, the archivist: this story was once archived at [Due South Archive](http://fanlore.org/wiki/Due_South_Archive). To preserve the archive, I began manually importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in June 2017. Original pseudonym: Gilda Lily.
> 
>      Well, it's almost March 20, the Vernal Equinox  
> (Ostara), and so  
> here's the next installment of the WHEEL OF THE YEAR series.   
> Enjoy.  
>      And in honor of St. Patrick's Day, men with  
> green eyes and clothes  
> welcome!  
>      Comments can be sent to.  
>      Disclaimer: I don't own these characters,  
> I just let 'em have fun.  
>      **Rated NC-17 for hot m/m sex!  The  
> **  
>  best kind!  :)  
>      (c) March 14, 1997

     Once up on a time Benton walked through the woods, the sunlight  
dappling through the trees overhead as the smell of rich earth delighted  
him.  He walked deeper and deeper, the forest swallowing him up in a  
wonderful sensory feast.  He was born for the woods, his father had  
said, and he was dressed from head-to-foot in green, a small ax hanging  
from his belt.  Whistling softly, he stopped to study a mushroom when he  
felt eyes upon him.  He listened as carefully as he could, but the  
creature did not stir.  He straightened up and walked on a little  
distance more, pausing to sniff a bright yellow flower, and he could  
feel the presence nearby. 

     He smiled and continued on until he found a small pond.  Shedding  
his clothes, the young woodsman slid into the sparkling water, his ears  
listening for the sounds of the watcher.  He splashed and played like a  
dolphin of the seas, then floated on his back as he looked up through  
the trees at the sky. 

     The bushes parted and an elfin creature was revealed: slender,  
golden-skinned and with the brightest eyes of green that Benton had ever  
seen. 

     The wood creature stared at him, and Benton held his arms out.  The  
other was dressed in forest green, and now he shed those clothes to join  
Benton in the water. 

     They held each other as they swirled and swam, and they gazed into  
deep pools of sapphire and emerald.  Their lips were drawn together and  
they kissed, clutching each other all the more, and they parted and  
laughed, eyes sparkling with joy.  They played and splashed and  
cavorted, and they explored smooth skin and strong muscle. 

     They slipped out of the dewy pond and lay upon a bed of leaves,  
gazing at one another with eyes of love.  Truly, they had been  
bewitched, for each could not take his eyes off the other.  And then  
their hands began to roam, and the woodsprite's long fingers touched the  
pale, star-kissed chest of his woodsman lover, and Benton sighed.  He  
saw the sun beam a shaft of light down upon his lover, and he thought,  
*He is a ray of sunshine.  I shall call him Ray.*  And he touched bold  
lips to his beloved's nipples, causing a great shudder and grasp of his  
hips as he explored. 

      Ray tasted of sunlight and sass, and Benton loved him.  His hand  
stroked Ray's hip and thigh, the smaller man thrusting forward.  And,  
forsooth, the woodsman knew what he craved.  Not Rapunzel's greens or  
Cinderella's slipper, but the long, rosy shaft of his elfin love. 

      And he gently tasted that shaft as the sprite tossed his shorn  
head and moaned, his long, elegant limbs tangling with the woodsman's.  
He thrust his hips forward and Benton took him into his mouth, delighted  
by the musky scent filling his senses as he tasted warm, wet flesh.  The  
woods sprite gasped and pulled his hair, Benton looking up.  Verdant  
pools swam into his own, and he sucked long and hard.  The golden one  
groaned and suddenly shook his head.  His eyes were as dark-green as the  
forest.   Benton was hit with his desire in one stunning revelation.  
Releasing the weeping cock, he nodded and laid back, parting his legs.  
   
      The golden one nudged his ass with his cock, green eyes gleaming  
in lust.  Just before he thrust in, he leaned down and kissed Benton's  
stomach, the whisper-softness sending a melting through the woodsman's  
bones.  He looked up at the sky as his bewitching one eased on in, his  
cock already swollen and primed. 

     Bursts of pleasure pinwheeled the sky, Benton gasping as he was  
claimed.  His dear one was the finest in all the land, and he cried out  
his joy as the thrusting grew faster.  His own cock bobbed in quivering  
passion, and his Ray of Sunshine rubbed his stomach against the flesh.  
Benny arched his back, wanting more, then felt his seed fountain as Ray  
burst into him, scalding him with fiery passion.  
   
     They twined together, panting, and the nymph slid out, curling up  
against his lover's chest.  They lay together for a long span of  
silence, the trees whispering as the forest creatures trilled and  
chittered. 

      Finally Benton spoke. "Forsooth, sir, I have never been loved like  
that before!" 

      The slender one smiled. "And I have never given such pleasure,  
either, sir." He cocked a curious head. "Your name?" 

      "Benton." 

      "Ah, no." 

      "No?"  
   
      "No, you're more a 'Benny' than a 'Benton'."  
   
      Pleased, Benton asked, "And what may your name be?"  
   
      "Ray." 

      Astonished blue eyes delighted Ray. "It's what I guessed your name  
to be!" 

      "Then, you see?  The Gods have decreed it.  We were meant to be,  
Benny." 

      As Ray lay his head back down on Benton's chest, the woodsman  
said, "We were meant to be, Ray." Shyly he reached over and touched his  
discarded clothing. "I have two axes." 

      "Two?" 

      "Two." 

      And they lived happily ever after.  
***********************************************************************      "Benny, Benny wake up!  Time for dinner!" 

      "Wha...?  Oh, Ray." 

      "Yeah, me.  You fell asleep while reading, I guess.  What *are*  
you reading?" 

      "Oh, I found this book in a used-book store.  I had a copy just  
like it when I was a child." 

      "A 'frivolous book of fairy tales'?  Isn't that what your  
grandmother called them?" 

      "Yes, but my Aunt Celia didn't." 

      "Good for Aunt Celia." 

      "Ray." 

      "Yeah, Benny?" 

      Benny's voice was very soft. "I have two axes.  Two." 

      Ray looked at his lover for a moment, then gathered him into a  
hug, tears glistening. 

      And they lived happily ever after. 

      Two.  
   
   
   
 


End file.
